Happiness at every corner
by Anime hotty lover.18
Summary: Drabbles about the team, the Justice league, and D'grayman. Mostly about everyones day to day lives and side missions. Time before the team was formed will be in here as well. There will be romance in this even if it doesn't say. Pairings are LenaleexWally, ArtemisxRaider(oc) and SupermanxCrow(oc). Enjoy XD
1. Chapter 1: Crazy Relationships

**Hello Everyone! I have a new story for you, well it's drabbles actually, for Wilting Flower. I wanted to do something else with my story and this popped up. This is just going to be little extra's on the teams day to day life. Some of the league will be involved, maybe some of Robin, Wally, Raider, Kaldur, and Roy's time before the team was even formed. Even some of the D'grayman crew will be in this, so I hope you enjoy it, I know I do.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or D'grayman**

_Chapter 1: Crazy Relationship_

"What did you say," Lenalee yelled as she stared at Wally.

He glared at her. "I said you need to stop nagging me. I understand some of the things you're saying, but you just need to stop."

Lenalee glared right back at him. "You are unbelievable!" She stormed off walking past Robin, Raider and Artemis.

"What's her deal," Artemis asked as she stared at the girl. Lenalee left through the zeta with a glare pointed at Wally. He glared at her and turned his head.

Robin smirked. "Trouble in paradise KF. I thought you were head over heels in love with Lenalee?"

Wally clicked his teeth. "I am she's just so-just so..gosh darn naggy sometimes. She needs to tone it down."

"I thought you loved that about her too," Raider said matter-o-factly. Wally flinched. He knew he was right. He sighed.

"What should I do then? I don't want her to ignore me again."

Artemis rose an eyebrow in surprise. "Again? Don't tell me you guys had more arguments like this before," she smirked, "I bet you started the majority of them considering how you are."

Wally glared at her and turned his head away. He sighed. "I guess I have to go apologize." He sped over to to zeta and left. The three remaining teens were left in confusion. The still had no clue as to why the two were mad at each other.

The next day~

"You're adorable you know that,"Lenalee said as she fed Wally a strawberry. He took a bite off of the end of the red fruit.

"Not as adorable as you are babe," Wally said as he leaned against the counter to kiss his girlfriend. Raider gagged as he walked past the two.

"I still don't understand there relationship," the auburn haired male said in disgust as he watched the two make out. Gross, everyone eats in the kitchen.

M'gann smiled as she watched the two. "I think it's sweet how they love each other."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "It's sweet alright," she took a sip of her soda, "it's sickly sweet."

"I think all couples should aspire to be like them," Kaldur said as he watched his friends kissing one another.

Superboy only grunted. That was a typical statement by him.

It's just one of those relationships.

A crazy one at that.

.

.

.

. **Okay not as good as I had planned but I still like it. I hope to see some reviews for this.**

**~Anime hotty lover. 18**


	2. Chapter 2: Revenge is sweet

**What another chapter on the same day! I hope you read the first one because here comes another one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so please don't sue me XC**

_Chapter2: Revenge is sweet _

It was just another day in Mount Justice when suddenly an out burst could be heard. Raider was yelling at Wally to give his cupcake back. It was the last one apparently.

"Dude, seriously give that back to me. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to eat that," Raider exclaimed in annoyance. Wally had the last cupcake in his hand bringing it slowly towards his mouth.

"This is the last one dude and I've been wanting for one of these too, soooo I think I'll eat it." And ate it he did right down to the last crumb. Raider was fuming now.

"I am going to get you back. Maybe not right this second but later on I will get you back," Raider growled out as he walked away. Wally shivered when he saw the males expression. He was in trouble now...scratch that, he was doomed.

Later that same day, the team were lounging around doing absolutely nothing. The tv wasn't working properly and there was no missions so that left them with nothing. Superboy was on the couch staring at nothing, M'gann was sitting nervously next to said male, Kaldur was reading a book..at least he had something to do, Lenalee and Artemis were playing rock paper sciccors, Robin and Wally were just sitting there. Everyone was beyond bored.

**Recognize Raider B03**

Raider had a big brown bag in his hand and made his way to the kitchen. "Hello everyone! I have brought back treats." Everyone in the living room ran to the kitchen in anticipation.

Wally was drooling. "What did ya get what did ya get!" He had not eaten in a while, and a while for him was like an hour.

"Wally be patient," Lenalee said sternly.

Raider smirked. "Oh you don't have to worry about that. Wally can get his treat first." He opened the bag and took out a cupcake. It had white frosting on it and was decorated with black swirls around it. It looked really good.

"Here you go Wally. Eat it up and tell me what you think," Raider said with a wide grin on his face. Robin was suspicious of the cupcake since the male gave it to Wally first, but he wasn't going to say anything this time. He wanted to see what happened.

"Why thank you Raider." Wally took the cupcake and took a huge bite out of it. He started to chew and hum in delight at his treat. Then he stopped. He chewed a little bit more trying to figure out why his cupcake tasted weird. His expression turned into disgust when he realized what the familiar taste was.

"ANCHOVIES!" Wally ran to the sink to wash out his mouth.

"Ha! That's what you get for eating the last cupcake," Raider said in victory.

Wally spit out the rest of the cupcake in one of the dish rags. He glared back at Raider. "Dude it was a cupcake!"

"It was **my** cupcake!"

Robin laughed. "Hahahaha you got him good Rai, you got him good." He gave Raider a high five and the two continued to laugh.

Superboy and M'gan stared at the two laughing males then turned to look at Wally who was being comforted by Lenalee. They didn't understand at all.

"Uh what just happened," Superboy said while trying to ignore Robin and Raiders laughter.

Artemis sighed and grabbed a cupcake out of the bag. "Stupidity that's what it was." She might have said that but her small smile contradicted her words.

"I have known them for a long time and yet I still can not get over their pranks," Kaldur sighed as he saw Raider and Robin still laughing, "I would suggest ignoring them when they are like this."

It just goes to show what Raider is capable of when something of his is messed with.

Raider went home with a smile on his face.

Revenge was sweet.

.

.

.

**And that was chapter 2. I hope you have enjoyed that and I hope to hear what you all think about this one. **

**~Anime hotty lover. 18 **


	3. Authors Note

_**Authors Note**_

**Hello! Okay so I got like one review for my drabbles, and it said to add a little more humor...well I'm trying, I am very willing to take requests, as long as their appropriate, I'm not dissing ideas I'm just a modest person.**

**Also another announcement, I am going to start my other stories that have been on hiatus for so long back. I look forward to writing for them again XD. I am also grateful to those who have reviewed, favored, and followed my stories-the ones that have not updated in a long time. I hope to hear from anyone who has an idea. **

**Short Skirts and Basketball and Beautiful Music will be updated soon so just be patient. College got in the way. Gomen to my readers for the long wait and I hope to see you all when I update. I look forward to your awesome reviews again. **

**~Anime hotty lover. 18 **


	4. Chapter 3: Fan girls

**Hello everyone, I have returned with another chapter for the drabble. I have done some research for humorous stuff for this and I think I found it, so sit back and enjoy the show...hehe I mean chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or D' grayman.**

_Chapter 3: Fan girls_

It wasn't a mystery as to why girls liked Taylor; he's handsome, he's athletic, he's smart,and he's the nephew and son of Bruce and Marianne Wayne. At first he didn't mind the constant attention that he was getting at school, he was actually all for it, but it soon became to much for him to bare.

**At Gotham Academy**

"Yo, Dick," Taylor called out. The younger male looked back at him.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Can I borrow your Calculus book I kinda sorta lost mine," Taylor chuckled nervously.

Dick sighed and gave him his Calculus book which he supposedly had on hand. "I swear Taylor you're so forgetful... I think you need a girlfriend." Taylor's eyebrow rose in question.

"Why is that?"

Dick smirked. "Cause you forget to bring your books, it happens all the time. You're so forgetful and it's becoming a normal thing now."

Taylor smirked. "If I'm forgetful then you're...," he stopped, "I can't think of anything."

"Exactly. Now let me escort you to class before you forget that too," Dick said as he pushed Taylor to his class. The latter, glared at him.

"Hey!"

Unbeknownst to the two teens, a small group of girls had apparently overheard their conversation. They giggled as they watched the two leave. "Did you hear that," girl #1 said. Her friend nodded.

"Yes I did. Our cool and aloof prince is in need of a loyal girlfriend. We need to spread the word," girl # 2 said.

One of the girls took out their cellphone and began to type profusely on the small keys. "I'm doing it now." When she was done she pressed send; the message was then sent to every girl (not every girl) in the school who were dedicated fans to Taylor. The message said "_Loyal fans, Taylor Wayne is looking for a fully capable and endearinig girlfriend. If you are not willing to try then just quit the club now you useless skanks!"_...Oh boy.

**The next day**

Taylor, Dick, and Barbara were walking to class together. Taylor was ranting about how his mother wouldn't stop trying to do his hair this morning.

"Dude it wasn't that bad," Dick said trying not to laugh.

"She tried to make me look like Alfalfa!"

"Okay so it was pretty bad." Dick thought back to this morning, and to be honest he was still dying from what he saw. Taylor's hair was gelled off to the sides of his forehead, it looked really shiny too. Supposedly, the male had always had a cowlick so his hair never stayed down no matter how much it was brushed...well a small piece of his hair stayed up in the middle and the rest of it stayed down.

Barbara smiled. "I wish I could have seen that."

"I took pictures of it this morning," Dick took out his phone and went to his pictures, "That's him."

"Oh my gosh," Barbara burst out laughing with Dick cackling with her.

Taylor glared at them. "Some friends you guys are."

Dick gave Taylor a pat on his back. "Dude we were kidding."

"Uh huh."

"Come on Taylor we were just having a good lau-." Barbara was cut off by a loud noise.

"Do you guys here that?"

Dick and Taylor looked at her in question. "Here what?"

"A noise coming from over there." Barbara pointed to the entrance to the gymnasium. Rumbling and squealing could be heard from the other side of the doors. Other students that were near quickened their pace as they walked past the double doors. The doors suddenly burst open and a large group of girls came out.

"Uh Taylor isn't that your fan-club?"

"Yeah..." Taylor looked at the girls faces and noticed that they looked slightly different then usual.

"They look kid of creepy today," Barbara said as she took a view steps back. Dick did the same.

Taylor saw his two friends backing away from him. "W-Wait why are two backing away?!" He looked back to the girls. He gulped.

"Uh ladies w-what is this about?" The girls ran up to him and began to tug on him.

"I wanna be his girlfriend," one girl yelled.

"No I want to," another said. The females continued to fight and play tug of war over the male not noticing his scared expression

"Poor guy."

Dick nodded his head. "Well that's what he gets for being **princely **to a number of the female population in the school." The two were quiet for awhile watching Taylor now running for his life with the girls running after.

"Wanna grab lunch?" Barbara shrugged.

"Sure." And the two walked away ignoring Taylor's pleas for help.

.

.

.

**Okay so here was another one...I don't like this one either, but I'm going to keep trying. I am dire need of ideas from readers. If you have one please please pm, and thank you for reading.**

**~Anime hotty lover. 18 **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello...as you can see I changed the title to the story. Humor is good and all but it just doesn't feel right for this, sooooo I went with something different. I hope you all like my changes and I hope to see some more reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or D' grayman.**

**Chapter 4 **

Roy was not happy at the moment. Why is that, well let's back up a little. He had gone to visit Dinah for whatever, Ollie wanted him to bring something over to her which he replied with a "I'm not your dang errand boy. Go do it yourself." ... Well his mind was immediately changed when Ollie mentioned that Tori or Lenalee would be there. He had a smirk plastered on his face too when he said it. Roy was silent for a moment.

"...Is she really going to be there," he asked, trying to keep his stony demeanor. Oliver nodded.

"Yeah she is," he put his hand to his chin in thought, "I think Wally is going to be there too."

Roy frowned. "Why is Wally at Dinah's place?"

"I'm not sure. Dinah told me he wanted to hang out with her or something. She didn't mention the rest to me," Oliver said as he sat down in his favorite beige chair. He had failed to mention to him that the two teens would be at her place alone until she came back from her patrol. Speaking of which...

"Look Roy I have to get ready for patrol but I really need you to do this for me," the blond haired man asked pleadingly. Roy scowled at him. He could care less if the thing got delivered or not...but he really wanted to see Tori again. He sighed.

"Fine I'll do it," he saw Ollie smile, "but that doesn't mean that I'll be doing this errand stuff for you again," he said as he snatched the manila covered paper off of the coffee table and walked to the door.

Oliver listened for the sound of the door shutting. Once it shut he took out his cell-phone and dialed. He put the phone up to his ear and listened to the dial tone, then he heard a click...

"_Hello_," a feminine voice said. Oliver smiled.

"Hey Dinah," the man said in a suave voice. He heard the woman chuckle.

"_Well hello to you too. I'm headed over there now, so you don't have to wait long_."

Oliver smirked. "Perfect," he said as he took a small remote out of his pocket and pressed the on button. The lights in the room dimmed and soft jazz music started to play. It was good thing he sent Roy away, he wanted this evening to be perfection and without distractions.

.

.

As soon as Roy had parked his motorcycle in the parking lot, he walked up to the building yada yada. Yeah he took the elevator too...he was pretty ticked so bare with him people. When he got to Dinah's apartment he knocked on the door. He heard some shuffling on the other side. He frowned and knocked again.

"Hey Dinah." No answer. He tried again.

"Ollie sent me here with something for you, so open up." Not the best thing to say but he really didn't want to be here...well he did for one reason and that reason was Lenalee, but that was it. After he saw her he was gone.

Finally, the door opened. Roy looked up from looking at his watch and saw the person he didn't expect to see but heard that the would. "Wally? What the heck are you doing here?" The teen smiled nervously. He did not want his friend to find out this way but oh well.

"Well...y-you see...me and Lenalee are sort of..." Wally's face was the same color as his hair as he stuttered. Roy was amused when he saw his friends facial expressions, but when he saw Lenalee walk up next to him and kiss his cheek he frowned.

What?

The long haired girl smiled at Wally then turned when she saw Roy. "Oh, I didn't know you were coming. If you're looking for Dinah she left about 15 minutes ago. Something about meeting with Green Arrow. You can wait here for her until she gets back." Roy stared at her as she grabbed Wally's hand and walked back inside. He felt a pang in his chest as he watched the two. What was this feeling?

"Hey Wally, Dinah said you and I can watch a movie, that is if your Uncle and Aunt will let you stay out a little longer," Lenalee said as she sat on the black leather couch in front of the Television. Wally sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Uncle Barry would be okay with it," he stiffened slightly, "but I don't think Aunt Iris will be," he sighed out. Lenalee stared at him then smiled and touched his face.

"I know the feeling. I think Dinah cringes when I mention that I'm going to be hanging out with you." Wally pouted.

"But why though? I see nothing wrong with us being together. Most of our time is spent at school and at the cave. This is the best amount of time we've got to be together," he said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. He had completely forgotten that Roy was still here who in fact was scowling at him.

Lenalee blushed. "I know and this is one of the best times that I've had with you. I hope we get to have more and if we're lucky another date like the last two," she said softly as her and Wally started to get closer and closer. Roy's scowl got deeper as he continued to watch the two.

Wally smirked and pulled Lenalee into a kiss. Roy growled and walked over the door. He didn't want to see this at all. He opened the door and slammed it as he walked down towards the hallway.

He knew what this feeling that had irritated him as he watched the two was.

Jealousy

.

.

**Okay so that was ch. 3 of my drabble. I think I might have gone over board but I personally thought I did good. I hope you all like this 1,000 word chapter and I hope to see some reviews.**

**~Anime hotty lover. 18**


End file.
